True Awakening
by SharaMoon
Summary: Sequel to True Desires: When Eric, Sookie and the gang are put into more dangerous situations, what will come of it? New enemies are just on the horizon. It all depends on one person. Can she save everything she loves? The Awakening is coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Possible readers, hello!

I had promised to start the sequel and I am finally bringing it out! Yay! *dances*

**Where to start: **This is the sequel to True Desires that was set during season four, before season four came out. It was my own timeline of events and truthfully, I liked my story better than I liked the season. :P Okay, so you might want to read True Desires before you start into this story. I mean, I guess you don't really HAVE to, but you might be confused otherwise during some parts. So, go check that story out, skim it if you want and then start this one!

I'm pretty excited about this story, so I hope I have readers out there. *Peers around the room*

**Updating:** Okay, updating is a sort of sketchy subject for me, since I am back up to like seven stories that I need to update. I will try to promise you that you will see one chapter a week, but don't worry; I won't make you wait too long for a chapter. I'm not that mean. :P

**Acknowledging:** Thank you for all the support as I wrote True Desires, to each and every one of my readers for that said story. It was my first ever story and I had quite good feedback, I met some awesome woman that I have become very good friends with and now, I hope to make many more with this story as well.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch. I never did, nor would I ever own SVM or TB…much to my disappointment. *grumbles glumly.* I just like to toy with the characters for my own amusement.

**Also:** I have no beta because I don't think I know anyone that as fast as I am to keep up with me…and, I would just hate to bug people all the time. So, all mistakes are my own and there will be mistakes, oh yes, there will be mistakes. -_- Forgive me.

Okay, so we finally made it to the end of this INCREDIBLY long A/N and now I am going to shut my mouth and let you read. Are you ready?

_On your marks…get set…READ!_

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary:<strong>

_When Eric, Sookie and the gang are put into more dangerous situations, what will come of it? New enemies are just on the horizon. It all depends on one person. Can she save everything she loves? Does she have enough willpower and strength to go against everything coming at them at once? Or is this finally the end...their end? The Awakening is coming are they ready for it?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - Moving in<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was shining down brightly on a plantation style home on the outskirts of Bon Temps, Louisiana. Which was odd since the season was changing. The chilliness of the season was something that had everyone bundled up, even if the sun was bright and high in the sky on that day. November was the month that they were in, exactly five months since Bill had met his death. It was a peaceful day though as the two people pulled things off of a lone truck and sat them down in the yard beside it.<p>

Five long months had passed and everyone seemed to go back to a semi-normal life. Living as everyone else did, moving as everyone else did and surviving as everyone else in the world would do in the moment.

Finally, everything began to dull down and it was a nice change, something that the woman standing with her hands on her hips needed. She needed some quiet in her life so she could clear out her mind, but not everything was as perfect on the surface. The black cloud of the unknown still lingered over her head. She tried not to think of it and she was slowly working that out for herself. It was hard, always would be. It is as simple as that.

The months that went and gone gave her time to be with the one she loved most dearly, but the questions she always had, still didn't have any answers, nor would she get them any time soon. She knew that, she accepted it…or as much as she really could.

Surviving.

Yes, she was surviving, but was very happy with the life she still had within her. She was happy for the friends that were still by her side, even if things had changed. Maybe not exactly what she had first planned when she came into the Supernatural world, but…they were for the better regardless.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV:<strong>

"Jason," I called over my shoulder, "Hey, I need your help quick!"

"You could have waited, Sook." He chuckled as he jumped up in the bed of the truck to grab the other end to the large cabinet. "Damn," He cursed lightly. "This weighs a ton!"

"Sorry. When I bought it, I wasn't thinking that it would weigh so much." I grunted as I pushed it to the ground and stepped back to look at the hand carved cabinet that I had ordered a few weeks ago.

"It's a nice piece though." He amended. "Cherry wood?"

"Goes with the floors." I murmured.

"You think he'll like it?" My brother asked as he shifted one the one white wicker chairs that I had bought for the porch.

I smirked as I opened the cabinet and pointed at the holders where weapons could be hung. "Yes, I think he will love it."

"I haven't gotten you a house warming gift, you know." He started. "But, I don't have money to get you anything right now."

"That's because you have been fixing up Gran's old house." I winked. "Almost done with the remodeling in the kitchen over there?"

"Of course, just gotta hang the cabinets and it's all set."

He turned around and opened the cooler that was strapped down in the bed of the truck. He popped the cap to a beer can and outstretched his arm for me to take. I smiled and reached out; taking the can from him so he could surely reach back around and grab one for himself. Jason and beer, they always will go together…always.

Some things will never change, but some do, even if you aren't expecting it. Over the five months that we had survived through, since everything, quite a few things were different. I looked at Jason who chugged the rest of the can before hopping off the truck and carrying the chairs up to the porch.

Jason. Where do I even start with my brother? That boy has some skeletons in his closet that I am afraid to even touch, but regardless of what anyone else says, I am happy for him. Jason had changed his lifestyle-not as flamboyant as he used to be- since he settled down. Anyone would be happy about that if it wasn't for the fact that he had settled down with his best friend's girl, Jessica Hamby.

Now, it isn't as bad as it sounds. Jessica and Hoyt were having quite a few problems since the loss of Jessica's maker, Bill Compton. Not that I blame Jessica of course, but since Bill had released her under Eric's orders, she started to change. She said she didn't want a monogamous relationship because she wasn't human, and because she had vampire tendencies. I didn't believe that for one minute because about a month after it happened, she settled down with Jason. It wasn't so much as she didn't want to be monogamous, she just didn't want to be monogamous with Hoyt anymore.

Regardless, I am happy for the two of them. They complement each other on a level I cannot even understand. Jessica is growing up, just as Jason is growing up since they got together. That was two months ago that they started dating. Everything was going perfect for them, except for the fact that Jason didn't have a cubby for Jessica to sleep in, in his house.

I had decided to give Jason Gran's home, since I haven't really lived there myself anyway. He had more room at Gran's and instead of just giving Jessica a cubby hole, he was fixing up the house nice and making some rooms light tight. That was with the help of Eric of course, since Jason didn't make nearly enough money to cover the costs by himself.

Jason and Jessica's relationship wasn't the only thing that changed. This one nearly breaks my heart, every time I think about it, but it's true. I still don't understand what exactly happened, since I wasn't there at the time, but Amelia and Pam had gone their separate ways. They began to butt heads, being in a vampire relationship. I guess it just never works when it's a maker and child sexual relationship. They still love each other, talk to each other and all that stuff, but they aren't together-together the way I had always wanted them to be.

That scared me a bit, because I felt really close to the subject. I wanted Eric to change me into a vampire five months ago, but with the way that Pam and Amelia ended, it made me feel hesitant to keep moving forward and pursuing that desire. Eric and I were closer than ever before and I didn't want that to change if he bit into my neck, drained me and gave me a new life. I wouldn't want to change what love we have. I wouldn't want that to end just because he would have power over me with everything I would do.

Yes, I believe that might be the reason Pam and Amelia didn't get along so well. About two months after Amelia came to the dark side- as she likes to call it- she began to become restless and tired with the whole maker and child bond. She was never one to really settle down in the first place. She reached her breaking point, over something small and it just turned on her. Amelia doesn't regret becoming a vampire, she still says it was the best thing that happened to her, but she always says on top of that, that she wished someone else would have changed her because she didn't want to feel below Pam in any way. She wanted to be an equal to her and no matter how hard they both tried, it would never work because Pam would always be on top; she would always be the maker.

Amelia was also too young to release. Pam didn't want to take a chance, even if Amelia was good at controlling herself and her urges. I believe that they are waiting until that one year mark before trying to get together again after Pam would release her, or maybe that is just my own wishful thinking. I have no idea. Well, I had seven months to go through before I knew for sure.

All in all, things had changed quite dramatically if I look back on it, but some things still remained the same. Like me. I went back and got my job at Merlotte's once more. It had been ages since I actually stepped foot in the place and when I did the looks on everyone's faces was something like a Kodak moment. They looked as though they had seen a ghost. I guess Jason never really told them that I was alright and alive. I didn't have time to do it, since I was busy, but after the tight gripping hugs, everything seemed to go back to normal.

I never did tell my work friends what had happened. It didn't seem important to me to tell them anything, since I wasn't as close to them as I was before. What I did tell them was that I needed time away. Little do they know that I never went away, but got attacked by Werewolves and witches, dealt with Eric's amnesia, went through a bombing at Rhodes, got tortured and killed Bill.

I've seen more than I had ever wanted to and I didn't need to share a darker part of myself with these friends. I was different inside, though none of them cared to take a good look at me to see what was going on under the surface after everything. Not that they knew, of course.

At first, after I had settled down from the happiness of finally succeeding in getting rid of Bill, I was jumpy. After everything I did, after what I had gone through, I was shell shocked. My nerves were frayed to the point that even a shadow would scare the crap out of me. I hid that, from everyone except Eric. I couldn't hide from him even if I tried. He knew me all too well and the blood didn't help keep my secrets hidden.

Eric helped me just as I helped him. Though I was stronger in my own skin, I needed someone to help me back to a point where I could be like my old self. I never fully made it there, nor would I. I was different, I had more power inside of me than I understood, but I was managing and on the surface to the people who aren't as close to me anymore, wouldn't see a difference now.

"Sook, you want to head in and check what Alcide had done with the place?" Jason gestured to the beautiful home that I was to call my own now.

I smiled. "Yeah, I think that is a very good idea. I haven't seen it in a few weeks anyway. I can't believe they finally finished it!"

"It's pretty good, huh?" Jason chuckled at my enthusiasm. "I mean, the way they fixed the old structure of the house and made it new and modern. It's good." He said in a highly technical voice.

"You're weird." I laughed as I stepped up the porch steps and opened the front door to the house.

"Excuse me, but do you have a reason to be on this land? It's restricted property, you know." A booming voice behind me hollered.

I turned around and smiled. I jumped off the stairs and wrapped my arms around a very tall man. He laughed, patting my back as we let go of one another.

"Alcide, it's nice to see you." I looked up as he looked down.

"You're lookin' good, Sookie." He nodded. "Haven't seen you in ages. How is, uh, Eric doing?"

"He's well." I told him gently. "We're doing quite well."

"That's good to hear." He smiled, but it was forced. I knew that he still didn't like the idea of me being with Eric, but that isn't going to change. I will always love Eric.

"Yes, it is." I smiled.

"So, you here to check out the house I suppose?" Alcide winked as he shook hands with my brother.

"If it's alright with you, I would love to take a look around." I said.

We all turned and began walking up the stairs to my new home once more. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face just thinking that I would be able to settle down in this grand home, with Eric. It was new, it was ours and that is what I enjoyed most. Though I would miss Gran's house, it wasn't gone from my life and anyway, a house isn't a home until you have someone to share it with. I will have that here, in this new house with the man that holds my heart in his hands.

We're starting fresh. New scenery, a new change. We needed that desperately.

There were moments still where I didn't know what would happen to me. Eric and I moved from home to home together, since he had never settled down himself for too long, but I bargained with him and of course, I won.

The house when we first got it was nearly nothing but ruins on a bunch of land. Eric had contacted Alcide to rebuild and add to the once plantation home. It was beautiful, with a big porch that wrapped around the whole house, with a giant living room with a magnificent fireplace in the center, to a newly modeled kitchen, dining room, six bedrooms, five bathrooms, a huge garage, and so much land with a forest shrouding us from most civilization. It was a perfect place to start at, to start with the family that I had been given.

Pam and Amelia would be living here as well, in two separate bedrooms but together in the same house. It hadn't been like that for a while now. Amelia stayed with us, but Pam had gone to her other apartment after the breakup. Now we were all going to be living together once more. I just hoped that it would go all as planned.

Tonight was a rather big night for us. Eric and I, that is. Since we were the homeowners, we decided to get some friends to come over for a night of fun. Well, it was my idea, but it was needed. We haven't seen most of each other in the five months that had gone by.

As I walked in the house, I was surprised to see that most of the furniture we had ordered was already sitting in their right places. Well, that was a good thing. We all needed a place to sit anyway.

"Love the leather furniture!" Jason couldn't help himself as he jumped on the crescent shaped black couch.

"Glad you like it." I giggled as I moved forward.

It was nice, everything was pristine and perfect. I nodded my acceptance as I held out my hand for Alcide to take. He tried to hold in a smile as he pushed his hand in mine and shook it. That is what people do to finalize a deal, right? I reached in my back pocket to receive the check Eric had made out earlier this morning for Alcide. I handed it to him then and there, thanking him once again for doing such a fine job on my home.

Alcide and Jason brought the rest of the stuff in from off the truck and settled it in the places that I told them to put it. It worked for me because I didn't have to carry in anything, especially that cabinet. When Jason said it weighed a ton, I wouldn't be surprised if it did.

"I love everything." I said softly after Alcide had left. He had gotten a call to another potential costumer.

"Yeah, it's pretty spiffy." Jason closed his eyes and relaxed in the couch. "We got what? Two hours before night fall?"

"Yep." I replied after checking my watch.

"Then I'm takin' myself a nap." He murmured before relaxing in the chair more.

I sighed as I too slipped into the reclining chair and closed my eyes. A nap wouldn't hurt. I haven't gotten to have one of those in quite some time.

_All I could see was a hand, a left hand moving forward stealthily before my very eyes. I couldn't see an arm; just the hand as if it was up close to my face, eye level. The hand moved forward until it rested on a gray colored surface of what looked like smooth stone. I gazed at the fingers as they coiled in on themselves on top of the surface before they sprawled out and lay flat._

_It wasn't the only thing I noticed. I gazed at an old style ring that was on the index finger. The band was carved in gold. A miniature sword was carved out of gold, lying on top of the ring itself. It was beautiful, but scary at the same time. The ring had significance._

_Swiftly, before I could notice the action, there was a loud grinding and cracking sound before the stone that the hand was laying on top, broke apart. A deep crack formed on the once smooth surface and then traveled swiftly, creating a long gaping gash upon the surface, which reminded me now of concrete. Then, in the whispering night, so quietly that I barely heard it…a laugh came from within the depths of the crack. _

I reared up in the seat, blinking a few times as I sat still. I looked over to Jason to see that I had not woken him from his slumber. My heart raced in my chest and I brought my hand up to grasp my shirt, right above my heart. I had that dream once before, about a week after Bill had died. I thought it was nothing, I thought I was just overly exhausted from all that had happened. So why was I having the same dream once more?

I bit the inside of my cheek, relaxing in the chair again as I looked out the window. The sun was very low in the sky now. I sighed and stood, feeling oddly tense for the first time in a long time. Carefully, so I didn't wake up Jason, I slipped outside of the house and stood on the porch. I forgot my jacket and immediately the colder air began to nip at my skin, creating goosebumps. I didn't think about that, no, it was not on my mind in the slightest.

I leaned heavily against the banister, looking out into the darkening forest as I thought. I thought I saw something move, but I was pretty sure that it was just my eyes playing tricks on me. My mind didn't pick up any thoughts out there. The wind blew suddenly, a gust of wind before it became still. I sighed, closing my eyes to breathe deeply and let my heart rate steady for once.

As I thought, my brows furrowed. There was one thing that I hid from Eric, but it was only now that I realized it. I had never told him about my strange dream, the one I just had again. Did it have much significance? That I'm not sure of. Did I plan on telling Eric at some point? Yes, but just not tonight. Tonight needs to be my carefree time with everyone that I love. I sighed.

"I just hope that this isn't my last relaxing night." I whispered to myself, in hopes that if I said it, it would come true.

* * *

><p>AN: So, did you love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think!

Until next time...*tips imaginary hat*


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** *Peeks head around the corner and waves* Hello readers!

Okay, so I have not updated this since I wrote the first chapter, and I began to feel really bad about that. I know quite a few of you have been excited to start down on this journey with me, and I have been putting it off.

I still hope I have readers! Lol.

So, since I've made you wait for some time, I am not going to make this a long A/N.

There will probably be mistakes, please ignore them, if you can. Was rushing it a bit.

Warning: Lemon in this chapter; aka sexual content.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two – Making love and bad news<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah!" I cried out.<p>

Eric turned me around, making me lay flat on my stomach against the sheets as he thrust deeper. He heaved my legs up, spreading them further apart as he plunged in, slow—torturing slow. I gripped the sheets in my hands, my mouth falling to the mattress to keep my moans to a minimal, but it just wasn't working.

No matter how quiet I tried to be, I never succeeded. Eric could always make me scream as loud and hard as he wanted, and usually by the end of the night my throat was raw and sore, but it didn't matter. All that mattered to me was that he kept going, kept pushing deeper and harder inside of me. I would scream as loud as he wanted as long as he kept doing as I desired.

I felt his fangs graze the nape of my neck, dragging them across the skin and possibly giving me a small scratch as he did. I leaned back, giving him access to my neck—the place I knew he was aiming for. His lips attached first, leaving wet kisses along the trail of my jugular. His tongue flicked out, licking back and forth next to the artery that was beating so harshly that even I thought it might give out. It never did, but it always felt as if it would. He growled possessively, his arms coming underneath my body to wrap around my stomach. All the while, he never stopped moving, thrusting.

His fangs sunk into my neck at the same time he pulled me up, and against his chest. With my knees on the bed, running along his, he drank from me. His thrusts were at a more frantic pace now, sending me over the edge for the second time in this little encounter. I screamed, feeling myself burst against him at the same time I felt a dribble of blood flowing down my neck, chest, and lower.

I sighed happily, closing my eyes as I rode out the second longest orgasm I have had in quite some time.

Eric licked my neck, sealing the wounds before he switched position once more. I was now lying on my back, looking up at a very possessive and horny vampire that I loved so dearly. I was sweating profusely, my heart raced, and I was panting heavily.

"Don't even think I am done right now, my lover." He smirked, leaning down to capture my lips in his.

That's the thing that I love about him. He had a lot of stamina, but that was also sometimes a bad thing. He had not come yet, and I did twice. He was toying with me, very well, I might add. But that was hardly the point at the moment.

"We have guests…"

"I don't care if we do. I want to enjoy my wife."

"It's the first time we are seeing them all together again after such a long time, Eric."

"Again," He chuckled, leaning down to grab my left nipple in his mouth. He gave it a powerful suck before releasing and looking at me devilishly. Damn him—he can always make me forget about anything. He continued, "I don't care if we do."

"I care," I whispered.

He sighed. "Sookie…"

"Eric…" I repeated his tone, smirking myself now. I couldn't help it.

He ignored me after that, slowly bringing his lips to mine to taste. I could taste my own blood, but it wasn't bad. I enjoyed it in a somewhat morbid way. I closed my eyes as he trailed kisses down my chest, by my naval, and then lower.

His tongue flicked out against my clit, making me arch against the bed. I was sensitive at the moment, very sensitive since I just came twice. He was the biggest teaser I ever knew and he was all mine. I smirked, leaning back against the bed as he went down on me.

His right hand found my folds and spread, putting a finger at the entrance. He smirked up at me before bringing his mouth down on my clit and pushing his finger inside. Almost instantly he added another, and another, and a few more until I felt full. My hips bucked as he pushed in and out quicker, almost to a point that I couldn't take it. Almost to a point if I didn't know what I was feeling anymore – pleasure or pain, but it was never pain.

It was a thrill, it always had been. Eric was so powerful, and so very loving, even when he was just toying with me.

He brought his tongue down, pulling his fingers out. His tongue replaced his fingers, delving as far as he could with it. His mouth was fully against my womanhood, and he was going to town. God—he was enjoying this immensely. I heard a growl or two as he moved his mouth back and forth, his tongue pushing in, licking, and then pulling out. Rinse and repeat. He wouldn't stop, he wouldn't until he got everything he wanted, and what he wanted was all of me at this moment.

The buildup in my stomach was almost unbearable now, and I could no longer hold it in. I shook with tremors as I came, shaking almost violently as I spasmed against his mouth. I screamed as he pushed me back down on the bed with his hand, not allowing me to move as I came, and he didn't stop. He kept feasting until I came once more, right after the other. I was so wet. I could feel it slowly dripping down my bottom to collect on the bed.

My head shook back and forth fast, my hands grabbing the sheets until I was sure I would die from the pleasure alone.

"Please, please…" I begged.

"What do you want, lover. Tell me what you want and I shall give it to you."

"I want you in me, now!" I yelled.

The immense pleasure only made me want it more, no longer caring if we had guests. All that mattered was that I kept feeling this way. It was primal instinct at its finest. I was an animal, just as much as he is now. Oh, I totally was.

My hands came up to his neck and I flipped us with ease. Since my powers had shown themselves, since I've gotten more powerful, it also brought a bit of strength. Of course, it would never match his strength, but at the moment, he was more than willing to comply with my wishes.

I hovered over his member, my body as hot as fire, and dripping with my own arousal and already spilled juices. I plunged down, feeling him fill be to the brim. I cried out, whimpered as that part of me also began to feel very sensitive now. My inside walls clenched tightly around him, and I finally heard what I was desperately hoping for, what I had been aiming for.

Eric moaned…_loudly._

I grinded against him, rolling my hips back and forth. My hands fell to his chest, digging my nails in and creating a thin trail of blood in which I leaned down and licked. He smirked, twirling one of my long blond strands in his fingers as he watched me ride him so wildly. Fast and hard, I pulled up only to fall back down in the same manner. I wouldn't stop, not until he came with me. I wouldn't give in until he did.

That took quite a while, and I truthfully don't even know how long it took. We ended up on our sides, him behind me with his right arm around my waist, guiding himself inside of me. It was slick, only making him more capable of going faster. He pounded in me now, reaching up to grab my nipple and fingered it, pulling it. I leaned back, attaching my lips to his.

He was close now, his emotions told me so. I grinned before biting my lip. He came wildly, and I felt him fill me and feel it start to run out, mixing with my own juices on the bed, which I knew I would have to clean the newly bought sheets later.

I smiled as he relaxed against the bed. I got an idea then and I grinned more devilishly.

"Don't think even think that I am done right now, my lover." I spoke his own words, hearing him chuckle against me.

I fell down to my knees and bend over his still hard member. I brought my mouth to it and kissed gently, making him groan. Carefully and with purpose, I brought my tongue out and licked casually. After a few flicks, I brought my hand down and began to pump his member before I took him fully into my mouth.

"Sookie…" He groaned.

I was never really good with this part of our sexual relationship. It wasn't like I did this every time we had sex, but tonight was somehow different. If he could tease me, then I could sure as hell tease him back.

My tongue swirled his shaft before I cocked my head to the left and sucked on the side. I bit gently, feeling his leg twitched. I pulled away to chuckle before I went back at him. I pulled him in my mouth as far as I could, using my hand to stroke the part I couldn't swallow. I corkscrewed my hand in rhythm with my head bobbing.

Eric's hands found their way to my hair and he pushed me down a little bit further. I groaned in slight protest before he loosened up. He gripped my hair tightly in his grasp as I sucked powerfully and before I knew what happened, he tugged on my hair, until my head was up and away from his penis, and arched slightly in a deformed way. I breathed heavily as his hand only tightened in my hair. My hand that was on his member didn't stop stroking him as he continued on his mission.

He shifted, bringing his mouth against my own, and plunging his tongue in. I pumped his member harder, faster. Our tongues began to battle, fighting for dominance—dominance that he would _always_ win. Our teeth clashed together and I felt his fangs were down once more. He didn't mean to, but his fangs grazed against my bottom lip, drawing a thin layer of blood. He didn't ignore that and began to nurse my lip back to health and also to get one more taste of my blood that sent him wild…every time.

He groaned, dropping my hair only to pull me closer to him. Somehow we ended up in the sixty-nine position. Yes, our sexual life had gotten a lot more…crazy. I was never one to be so kinky in bed, but with Eric that all changed. He introduced me to quite a few different things, quite a few different ways to make love, and truthfully, I enjoyed them…probably more than I rightfully should.

He ran his tongue against my folds, making my legs tremble. I had to shift on the bed to keep balanced as I brought his member to my mouth again. I went down as far as I could; sucking powerfully as his tongue plunged deeper inside of me. I groaned with him in my mouth, and he shivered below me. I felt his muscles in his stomach tighten. He liked how that felt, didn't he?

I growled again, harder as I pushed further down, then up, and swirling the tip of his penis. While I did this, he pushed my legs further apart until I was almost sitting on his face, but he wanted me more open. He wanted to be able to ravish me until the point I_ burst _on him. I whimpered as his tongue licked from my clit to my opening, wiggling his tongue there. My whole body trembled, but it only made me move faster.

He bucked up, as I pushed my mouth down. His hands fell to my butt, kneading them in his hands, rotating them and opening me even further. I tightened my lips all around his member, feeling every ridge he had to offer. He groaned, hissed, as my teeth gently grazed up and down on his shaft.

He came first this time, and I grinned in victory. He shuttered as his seed filled my mouth. I shut my eyes tight as I followed him. I felt him lapping at my juices greedily. I swallowed and got ready to turn.

His eyes held another battle, one that he wanted me to lose. He didn't want to come first…ever. He always wanted to finish after I would, or together. But before either of us could conquer, the door flew open.

Eric threw me behind him at incredibly fast speed, throwing the blanket over top of me. I gasped, covering myself as much as I could. He knew I still liked my modesty and quite honestly, he didn't want anyone to see me naked anymore.

"Seriously, when the hell were you two going to finish with your fucking sex fiasco?" Pam's voice entered my ears and I peered around Eric's bicep.

I blushed, hiding my face and grinned.

"I was enjoying my wife." Eric shrugged standing up.

He was not embarrassed by anyone seeing him naked, and if it was anyone other than Pam, I might have been pissed off at how easily Eric could walk around in front of everyone, showing off exactly what God had given him. And God—boy was he generous with my husband!

Pam and Eric didn't find each other attractive anymore. I knew they had a past, how they were together at one point, but that changed. Pam likes women more than men, besides, I loved Pam. I could trust her with my life.

"I'm sure Sookie is great in bed," Pam allowed, "But the guests are finally all here and they would like to at least see you both tonight."

"Did you and Amelia get set up in your rooms?" I changed the subject, slapping Eric's arm to grab me something to put on. I needed a shower before I went down there.

Pam snorted. "I did. But Amelia is taking her sweet old time fixing up her room. Besides, she has_ Tray_ over."

Tray, the Were that had a thing for Amelia when we went to Rhodes. We finally found him after everything had happened. He was alive, doing well, and apparently him and Amelia were friends; for a better word. I don't think either of them would come out and say they are seeing each other because, well, Amelia was a Vampire now and Tray was a Were. Somewhere, in all the craziness of bitterness between Vampires and Werewolves in the past, that was kind of a no-no in the supernatural world.

Plus, Amelia liked to fool around. She never kept one person for more than a few weeks at best. If she was fooling around with Tray between the sheets, I was sure it wouldn't last for very long.

Pam seemed jealous of that fact. That Tray had been hanging out with Amelia for about a month now. She hated Tray when he was showing affection toward the human Amelia, now that Amelia was a vampire and Pam's child, well, there was quite a bit of protectiveness and possessive feelings there. I could understand. Amelia and Pam weren't totally over each other, I could tell, but at the same time…they didn't want to be together. It was too hard on them, too hard on their relationship at the moment. I hoped that would change after the one year mark.

Eric came over with a robe and I threw it on under the sheets. Tying the belt, I stood and ruffled my hair.

"You know much this room reeks, right?" Pam raised a delicate eyebrow, her hands on her hips. "I could smell sex through the whole area."

"Not like you haven't smelt it before." Eric shook his head, rolling his eyes at his child.

I shuffled on my feet, slowly edging toward the bathroom. I looked at Eric pointing in the direction. He nodded, totally unfazed at the idea that he would smell of sex when we went down and everyone would be able to notice. Well, I liked to be a bit more discreet.

I took a shower quickly, scrubbing my body and hair. I spent some extra time on some parts of my body before I hopped out. Grabbing the towel I made my way to the sink and looked around. Eric had laid out a pair of clothes for me and I smiled softly. He always took such good care of me.

After putting on the clothes, I stepped out. Eric was leaning up against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. He smirked, grabbing me in his arms. He kissed my neck, right where the nearly faded bite marks were.

"I think that was a wonderful way to break in the new room," He murmured against my cheek before placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Don't you think?"

"Yes," I giggled. "You wild animal, you."

"Look who is talking about being wild. You sure put on a show tonight for me. I enjoyed it." He winked. "Since we were interrupted, we should head downstairs now."

I stopped him, tugging on his hand as he went for the door. I thought about earlier, the dream that I was going to tell him as soon as he made it in our new home this evening, but that had been trampled when he picked me up and rushed passed Jason only to take me to our new bedroom where we made sweet, sweet love, multiple times.

That clouded my judgment, clouded everything away until I nearly forgot about it. Until now—when I returned to my senses. I bit my lip.

"I have to tell you something, Eric." I whispered.

"What is it, lover?" His brows fell in confusion.

"I had a dream. Once before and now again, before you made it here. I fell asleep on the recliner downstairs to take a nap, while Jason did." I paused. "It was a repeating dream, Eric."

"You think it was more than a dream? A premonition, perhaps?" He questioned.

"I'm not sure about all that, but…it was weird. It sort of made me nervous."

"Tell me about this dream of yours." He said, pulling me over to the bed. "Our guests can wait a few more minutes, if you think this is important."

And I did; getting straight to the point. "I couldn't see anyone, but I saw a hand. It was close up in my face, that's was what it reminded me of. There was a ring on the hand…a sword on top and it was made out of gold. The hand laid out on something, like rock, or concrete, or cement…" I paused, trying to remember. "It broke into the concrete and…I think I heard a laugh from within the depths."

Eric hadn't said anything and that had me worried. He looked away from me, so I couldn't be sure of what he was thinking. I couldn't hear his thoughts, he was blocking me.

"Do you know…where this happened? Where the location was in this…dream?"

"No." I shook my head. "I don't know that."

"I see…" He trailed off and sighed. "Let's go, shall we?"

"That's it?" I said as we stood. "That's all you're going to say about it?"

"That is all I can say about it at the moment, Sookie." He cupped my cheek, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

It was quiet for a moment and my brows furrowed as I leaned my head against his chest. I felt around in his emotions, noticing that it was rather difficult to place just one specific emotion. My eyes turned up, my head fell slightly back so I could look at him.

"You're hiding something from me…" I whispered; hating how much conviction was laced in my words.

"Not hiding something from you," He denied. "Trying to figure out what it means."

"So you believe it's more than a dream?"

"Yes." He said swiftly and wouldn't hear any more of what I had to say.

He turned on his heels and began down the hallway. I trailed after him, feeling…fear for what he wasn't saying. It was the first time in quite a few weeks where I felt hatred for what he couldn't tell me, what the Ancient Pythoness had told him. Was this linked in a way? I wasn't sure, but…I was surely going to find out.

I put on a smile, hiding my own emotions from my family as I made my way down the stairs. I waved and when I hit the bottom step, I was greeted by quite a few of my friends.

Niall, Claudine, Isabel, Barry, Jason, Jessica, Amelia, Godric, and Tray were all smiling. I ran to Isabel, since it had been forever and a day since I've seen them last. I gripped her tight, pulling Barry into the hug as well. Isabel giggled, patting my back.

"It is so good to see you again, Sookie." Isabel whispered, kissing my cheek.

"I see you brought your guards." I pointed out the window, seeing them dressed in all black.

She rolled her eyes. "I have to take them everywhere. It gets rather old after a while, and trust me, I know old."

I laughed, patting her shoulder as I moved off down the line. I went to Godric next and hugged him tightly. He had taken a trip around the world, since the things happened. He wanted to see the world after he was able to walk in the sunlight again. I was happy for him, so very happy for him. He put his hand under my chin, and smiled at me. I hugged him quickly. We didn't need words to express how much I knew he missed Eric and I. The same went for him as well.

Next was Amelia who standing next to Claudine, chatting away. I paused, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure it's safe being so close to the baby vampire?" I winked at Amelia who rolled her eyes.

"Yes," Claudine nodded. "I've learned how to hide my scent. Besides, I absolutely trust Amelia."

"I couldn't hurt her, even if I wanted to." Amelia chuckled.

"Congrats, Claudine! That is awesome!" I grinned.

I hugged them both, before moving down to Jessica who I kissed on the cheek. She smiled, patting my back as I moved. I finally reached my Great-grandfather who was smiling so brightly in my direction. He held out his arms for me and I hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you, Niall." I whispered.

"As I you, Sookie. How have you been?"

"Better." I swallowed, looking at Eric who was talking to Tray. Eric's brows were furrowed and Tray pulled his cellphone from his pocket. My brows rose in confusion, but I turned back to Niall and put on a smile. "How have you been?"

"Busy." He chuckled. "Some of my fairies were able to breed, so we've been watching over the development of the pregnancies."

"That's wonderful news." I gushed. "I'm so glad for them and you."

"Me too." He agreed with a happy nod.

After that, everything went back to normal. We all sat in the living room, and told stories of how everything had been going since we departed from one another. Jason; who wasn't as close to these people were surprised at how much they accomplished in what seemed like such a short time to him. He was taking all of this with stride as he held onto Jessica's hand, kissing her on the cheek every now and again. If she could blush, I knew she would be scarlet by now.

It all seemed to be going great, until the front door burst open. I stood up quickly as Eric did, and I followed him out. Everyone followed us after that. I looked into Alcide's frantic eyes and I knew that trouble was so brewing somewhere, somehow. I could have groaned in frustration. Was it ever going to end? No, probably not.

"Eric," Alcide started, nodding to everyone.

"Spit it out, Alcide." Eric growled.

"That….thing you wanted me to check. I went over to the building, since it was on my way and…well," He gulped. "It was broken open. And…_he_ is gone."

"'He' is gone?" I asked, stepping forward. I looked at Eric with anger boiling under my surface. He was definitely keeping something from me, but not anymore. "What is he talking about, Eric?"

Eric looked away, his fists curling up into tight balls. "We had put him into cement, in hopes that he would…suffer for as long as possible. But, it wasn't long enough, clearly." He growled deeply in his chest.

Flashes of Eric covered in cement came back to me, and I shook my head in confusion once more. "Who is 'he'? I asked again.

"Russell Edgington," Eric spoke. "Russell Edgington escaped his prison."

My heart literally stopped.


End file.
